The Big Day
by elenawrites25
Summary: The day you get married for a girl is supposed to so special and probably one of the most memorable one's in their life. The night before she had doubt in everything about the weeding and the person she was going to have to spend the rest of her life with because deep in her heart she knew it wasn't him the one she truly loved. The man she loved was no longer there.


**Hey Guys so because of lots of reason I wasn't able to finish writing all the Eremika stories I had planned for Eremika week but here is the next one which will be two parts only and here is the first part hope you guys like it :)**

**I DO NOT OWN NOTHING ON ATTACK ON TITAN **

_Part 1: An unexpected visitor _

She walked out of the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep. Before she got to her bed she looked at the white,long,laced, and elegant dress it was so beautiful nothing more she could have ever imagine for her big day. It was supposed to be one of the best days of her life she was getting married to a good man that loved and care for her and that would do anything in the world to make her happy. She had doubts because she had learned to like him and to care for him and maybe even to love him but not that passionate love it was more like a Love that she had for her other friends like Armin and Sasha. When she taught about love she could only think about him, about her beloved Eren and how much she loved him and how much she knew he loved her too but all she could do know was just miss him, miss everything about him and how he must be happy that he fulfilled his dream of killing all the titans even if he died trying to accomplishing it. Now humanity was finally at peace. She couldn't help but cry every time she taught about him and if he was still alive things will be very different. Mikasa was alive she could breath and do everything anyone could but inside she mind as well be dead because half of her was dead and there was no was of getting it back.

He couldn't believe he was alive. It has been 10 years since his death. When he woke he didn't know where he was it took him a few days to figure out where he was. The only sure thing was that he was in the middle of nowhere and that it was not the battlefield where he had fought his last battle against the titans. His journey had been very long to get back to the walls. He meet many people and saw very different places like the ocean,snow,very tall mountains, and other wonderful things. His journey had been long and at sometimes hard but it had some very memorable moments he could tell his friends when he saw them. The two people he really wanted to see was Armin and Mikasa he had miss both of them so much and would sometimes get sad because he would have loved for both of them to be there to explore the world with him. As he walk through town at night everything look so different everything had been rebuild since and it looked so lovely and so peaceful. He was very happy because of that it's what he had always wanted. He finally arrived to his destination he was very confuse the garden in the castle was all decorated in white and covered in flowers like there was going to be a party or some kind of kept walking when he got to the entrance he saw a guard that stopped him and asked him who he was. Eren told him he was there to see Mikasa Ackerman and before he could say Armin's name the guard look at him and asked him "So are you a friend of the bride or something" Eren looked at him very confuse he wasn't sure what he was talking about the only thing he knew was that Armin and Mikasa were in there and he had to see them so he just agreed with the guard so he could let him in. The guard lead Eren to Mikasa's room and knock on the door.

Mikasa was just about to get herself in bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it" she asked. She taught it would be Kristia or Sasha

"Miss Ackerman someone is here to see you" said the guard

Mikasa taught about it for a moment who would be here to see her at this time it was answering the door she went to answer the door she put her pink robe on that match her knight gown. She open the door to find the guard with a tall, brown haired, green eye young man it took her less than a minute to figure out who he was and before she could she yank him from the arm and pulled him in her bedroom. She thanked the guard quickly before slamming the door shut and turning back to the boy who was just looking all over the room.

"Oh my god it's really you Eren ... aren't you supposed to be dead" Mikasa said in a very low voice it was almost a whisper.

"I know I guess I am just here still alive. Don't ask how it happen because after 10 long years I am still trying to figure it myself and I am sorry it took me so long to come back but I woke up in the middle of now where I didn't know where I was and I had to travel very far to get back here but I am so happy to be back and to get to see you and everyone else but Specially you I've missed you so much"

She looked at him he was there Alive. She felt like she had just woken up from a very bad dream and now there he was to comfort her just like when they were little. She couldn't help to start to tear up a little.

"Mikasa you don't have to cry I am here now" Eren said before he went up to her a hugged her.

She buried her face on his shoulder trying to hold back the tears.

" I am okay Eren I think I am crying because I am so happy to see you and know that you aren't really dead that you are really here with me again. Like I never lost you but I did miss you so much you have no idea I never forgot about you I taught about you every day"

As they kept hold of each other Eren couldn't help to notice a very beautiful dress hang by the corner of the room it was so elegant because it was look back down at Mikasa he felt so much taller than him now he had grown since then and change too his appearance he look more like a young man than a boy. Also Mikasa she had grown to be a very beautiful young woman but Eren knew she always had been very beautiful since he meet her.

"Mikasa is that you're dress hanging from over there" Eren asked and when he asked that Mikasa came back to reality. The reality where she was getting married tomorrow to Jean. Off course Mikasa knew Eren didn't hate Jean but they weren't exactly best buds.

Mikasa let go off Eren's embrace and look at him, she had to tell him he was going to find out eventually so she rather it come straight from her.

"Eren that's my dress the thing is I am getting married tomorrow" Mikasa said as she looked at the ground.

"To who?'

"To Jean"

Eren could not believe what she was saying. He knew things had change and people had to move on with their lives but Mikasa could not be getting married and especially not to Jean. Now it all made sense the the guard had dress everything he felt like he had just been punch in his stomach very was more than jealousy and anger and sadness all mixed in one.

"Mikasa I know this may sound very selfish especially coming from me but you can't marry Jean do you even love him what does Jean have that..."

He couldn't finish that sentence without looking away from her

"Eren Jean cares about me he was there for me when I most needed someone and he is such a good man, he respect me, he looks out for what's best for me and you and Jean are two different people so don't ever compare yourself to him." Mikasa said as Eren turn back to her and walk up to her to trace his fingers along her cheek.

"You didn't answer my question do you love him or not?"

Mikasa jumped at the touch of Eren's fingers on her face he was so close to her now. How could she answer she knew that he knew the answer to that question it would be of no use if she lied because he would see right through wanted to assure Eren the only man she had ever loved and will always love would be him and no one else

She took a step up front to be face to face with him as she wrapped her hands around his neck just to place a very soft kiss on his moved to Eren's ear and whispered

"Does that answer you're question"

At that moment Eren looked at Mikasa just to cup her face with his hands to kiss her she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around his neck they felt they couldn't get closer to each other they wanted to be so close. Eren pick up Mikasa from her waist and she wrapped her legs around his carried her to the bed without breaking the kiss. His hands couldn't get enough of her he explored her body his hands all over touching the back of her tights feeling her silky night gown pulling it up a little. He broke the kiss both of them needing some air.

Both out of breath but Eren didn't waste any time and moved to Mikasa's neck her left little kisses all around her neck. Mikasa couldn't take it anymore she let a small moan felt so good he was so hot she couldn't get enough of him.

Then he took her night gown off she was wearing a matching bra and panties both black with lace. Eren couldn't help to admire Mikasa's explicit figure she wasn't a little girl anymore she had grown into a beautiful women.

Mikasa helped Eren take his shirt off she also couldn't help to admire his muscular figure. Mikasa traced her fingers all over his chest once her hands got to his belt she pulled him closer

"I think it's time you take this off"

Moment later there they were naked in her bed. Eren was on top off her while she laid under him that moment was just so perfect and they both wish they could just stay like that together. Finally the waiting was over he went inside of her very slowly at first just to feel her, to see how she would react to it as he look back at her she could see she was enjoying herself as much as he was. As he started to thrust a little harder she grabbed him by the neck to pull him down and kiss him as she kissed him she moan Eren's name into his mouth. This seem to turn him on so much more to see how much she wanted him.

As both of them came to their limit Mikasa couldn't help to dig her nails into his back right before she came moaning his name very loudly it wasn't much longer before Eren cum inside of her also.

Now Mikasa was on top of Eren. Both of them just in a deep silence she couldn't help to feel so happy because to her it hadn't just been sex it was more because she had done it with the man that she loved. She could see Eren eyes and he looked very tired.

"Go to sleep" Mikasa told him

"I love you so much" Eren whisper before going closing his eyes

"I love you too and I am glad were together again" she said seeing a little smile on Eren's face and falling asleep.


End file.
